Moon Lioness
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: When Apollo is injured and Artemis isn't allowed to help. Artemis tells Zeus she will create chaos till she is able to help her brother. And the mist can over work on mortals so much to disguise the her anger. What will Zeus do to avoid panic? Or will new lioness like protective Moon reign?


**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

**Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters. Also I am a very sick person so their will be periods where I don't update. But ALL my stories will be updated eventually.**

* * *

**Introduction**

When Apollo is injured and Artemis isn't allowed to help. Artemis tells Zeus she will create chaos till she is able to help her brother. And the mist can over work on mortals so much to disguise the her anger. What will Zeus do to avoid panic? Or will new lioness like protective Moon reign?

* * *

Trials of Apollo

* * *

**Chapter .1.**

* * *

Artemis had been watching over her brother since Zeus made him mortal. She couldn't stand not watching over him. But Zeus had forbidden her from going to him when he was mortal and forced her to swear to it the first time Apollo was mortal till he realised her from the vow.

It was painful to watch her poor Little Brother suffer from uncertainly, nervousness and memory loss. She had flinched when he confused her of not caring to his new friend Meg. Oh how she wanted to go to him and assure him she cared. Damn Zeus.

She had been cursing his name since he did this. He took 6 months of her brothers memories and then blasted him from Olympus. She wanted to KILL Zeus in that moment.

She had watched her brother pacing her tent and cursing Zeus or Jupiter depending on what form she was at that moment. And promising revenge her mind was racing with plans.

As she wanted her brothers trials the more and more angry she got. Not at him. No. NEVER him. But at their bastard of a father.

Watching her brother get hurt was the worst and only _once_ was she allowed to go to his aid when a damn prophecy had demanded it. She was just happy at the time Apollo picked her. But the bastard Jupiter had to ruin it! Apollo had told her he loved her but she didn't get the chance to reply before Jupiter was yelling in her head to keep her blasted oath!

One day she was going to do something only _Zeus_ would regret. And that day had come…

She watched Apollo fight the python and felt her heart stop when he badly injured but had driven Nero's army back for now. The whole Council had watched it.  
"He has proven himself!" Artemis tells Zeus  
"Not unto he was defeated the Emperors", Zeus replies

"He needs help NOW!" Artemis growls her eyes flashing

"He will live", Zeus replies coldly

"He has a crashed chest at _least_! Let ME go to him. He will die without godly help", Artemis her eyes flashing dangerously

"He needs to overcome this himself", Zeus replies firmly

Everyone was watching the fight nervously they had _never_ seen Artemis so angry.

"He has been through enough! Because of your blasted punishment that he didn't deserve!" Artemis snarls at him

"Don't talk to me like that", Zeus growls  
"I will talk to you how I want _Zeus_ as I see it you're the worst father anyone could have. You allow your own SON to SUFFER. When YOU could PREVENT it! I SWEAR _Zeus_ if you don't realise me from my vow and let me go to MY _twin _brother you will regret the day you messed with me", Artemis threatens him her eyes flashing.

Everyone's eyes widen at that. Artemis was under oath? Since when?

"You dare threaten me?" Zeus growls

"You bet I dare! He is my TWIN! My other half! My Little Brother! I would do _anything_ for him. Something you could _never_ understand", Artemis says passionately

"You can't do nothing and you will not", Zeus says confidently

Suddenly the WHOLE Council saw Artemis's eyes go black for the first time scaring everyone.

"I swear on the River Styx and Chaos that until you realise me from my vow, let me aid my brother and too my brother is restored to his rightful place that the Moon shall NOT rise again and your will know chaos like _nothing_ Eris could think off", Artemis swears in a deathly calm voice

Gasps were heard throughout the throne room. Eyes looking between Zeus and Artemis.

"Thus I swear", Artemis whispers deadly

Thunder booms and a chill fills the air as they ALL felt Artemis's vow settle among them. All eyes had widened at Artemis. When did she become so protective of her brother? Would she really keep this vow?

"You don't have long _Zeus_ before dark and the mortal world panics. Good luck King of Olympus you will need it for what I HAVE planned", Artemis states and disappears in a large flash of light

There was silence throughout the throne room. Nobody knew what to say to Artemis's large threat and vow. What could they say? Would could they _do_?

But they also wondered what Artemis could possibility have planned and would she really plunge the world into chaos just for her brother?...

* * *

_Hunters Camp…_

* * *

"Girls!" Artemis shouts flashing in with a bang she was furious but she had work to do

Thalia, Reyna and the other all come around noticing the change in their Mistress. She looked absolutely furious. Her eyes were flashing black, red and silver.

"What has got you so angry My Lady?" Thalia asks nervously

Artemis quickly lies and tells them they are needed at Camp. They look at her not convinced. But her look told them not to question her.

"My Lady will you be alright?" Thalia asks after they had packed their suffer

"I will be. Swear to me Thalia you will look after my brother and make sure he is safe from everyone including the Gods especially the Olympians. Don't ask", Artemis says seeing her open her mouth, "Just swear"

"I swear on the River Styx that Apollo will have our allegiance", Thalia says choosing her words carefully

Thunder booms signalling her vow taking effect.

"Good. Be safe Thalia and tell Apollo I care and his punishment will end if the Olympians listen", Artemis tells her

Thalia wanted to question why Artemis wasn't calling herself an Olympian. But couldn't as she and the others were flashed out of the Hunter Camp away from the soon to be Rogue Moon Goddess…

* * *

Artemis grabs her things and flashes out to a meadow that only two people including her knew about.

She looks at the darkening sky.

"Tick tock Zeus your time is running short", she says her eyes flashing silver as she watches the sun start to set…

* * *

_Camp Half-Blood…_

* * *

The Camp was a mess with people picking up the mess from the fight that had happened a couple of hours earlier.

But suddenly a bright flash of light slams into the middle of the Camp making Campers draw their weapons till they see it was the Hunters all looking a little ruffled and they all had a weird look in their eyes especially Thalia.

"Miss Grace what is wrong?" Chiron asks coming forward concerned  
"Where is Apollo?" Thalia asks quickly

"He is in the infirmary he was badly hurt in the attack", Chiron replies

Thalia swears.  
"What is it child?" Chiron asks

"It is Artemis she is going to do something. She had a look we haven't _ever_ seen in her eyes", Thalia explains

"Umm Chiron look at the mark where the Hunters appeared", Annabeth states

"What mark? We never appear with a mark", Thalia asks confused

Annabeth points at the words on the ground with a crescent moon and a sun as a sign of who did it.

'_Tick Tock Zeus and Olympians, This night I'll start of easy…but know this just THIS night. Realise me from my oath and all will be well. Realise my brother from his bonds and all will be well' – _it was signed with a Crescent Moon and a Sun joined.

"What does that mean?" Camps ask

"Nothing good. I must message Olympus. Be on your guard everyone. I fear something is not right", Chiron tells them, "Thalia you will need to talk to your father too"

"No I made a promise and I am going to keep it", Thalia replies

"What is that child?" Chiron asks

"HUNTERS! Perimeter around the Infirmary we protect Apollo at ALL costs in the name of our Lady!" Thalia orders her eyes going serious

She felt if anything happened to Apollo then everyone will be doomed...

* * *

_Olympus…_

* * *

Zeus was growling. And glaring at the darkening sky. Everyone was whispering wondering if Artemis was going to make true with her threat.

But then Chiron messages them showing the message from Artemis. And everyone looked fearful.

"Father maybe we should consider helping Apollo. We only have little time left before Artemis starts in her words '_easy'_", Athena suggests  
"I will NOT be told what to do by _her_. She will not do anything. If she does…", Zeus stops as suddenly a dark red tinge comes on the horizon.

And they heard a voice say:

'_Time is up Olympians let the games begin!'_

* * *

_A Meadow…_

* * *

_Unknown Location…_

* * *

Artemis looks at the darkening sky. Well looks like Zeus wasn't going to listen and the others will not go against him. Or maybe they didn't believe her warnings. She chuckles.

"I will do anything for my brother", she whispers to herself, "He needs to know I care"

Artemis concentrates on the moon. She would not turn this night into a moonless night. YET. But there was something else she could do to case panic in the mortal world and a warning to Olympus. She channels her power into her domain of the Moon and she watches the darkening horizon start to light up red.

"Time is up Olympians let the games begin!", Artemis says projecting it to Olympus

And then on the horizon…

A Blood Red Moon was rising signalling the Moon Goddesses Anger…

* * *

**Author's Note: What do you think? Please Review:)**

* * *

Artemis/Apollo Stories

Apollo Gets Very Sick: One-Shot (Percy Jackson)

Blessing of the Moon: (Percy Jackson)

Bringing You Back: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Comfort From A Sister: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Grey Hairs, Worried Lines: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Honour Thy Blood, Honour Thy Family: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Moon Lioness: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

My Rock, My Saviour: (Trials of Apollo)

Night Terrors: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nightmares: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Nothing Is What It Appears: (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Numb & Care: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Poisoned: (Trials of Apollo)

Poisoned (Apollo's Version): (Trials of Apollo/Percy Jackson)

Recovery: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)

Sun Protector, Little Moon: One-Shot (Trials of Apollo)


End file.
